Plans Awry
by AM9
Summary: Usagi sneaks out to have a meeting with Tuxedo Mask. U/M


Hi all! I'll be posting the final chapter of _Inconvenient Truth_ within the next week or so, but in the meantime, hope you enjoy this naughty little one-shot! Review and let me know what you think.

-AM

* * *

Usagi sat on the edge of a roof on a Juuban apartment building, her legs dangling over the side as her short skirt flared up in the cool breeze. Not five minutes before, she had carefully tiptoed out of the apartment that she shared with her husband and transformed into Sailor Moon, reveling in the warm rush of power that accompanied her transformation.

She had left with a vaguely formed notion in her mind, but now she was exceedingly nervous about its execution. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt.

A small whoosh signaled his arrival. Usagi pushed herself up to face him. He cut a striking silhouette with his cape fluttering and his cane in hand, ready to strike. She could barely discern his blue eyes under his mask. Her heart began to beat faster as she considered her plan.

"Sailor Moon, what's going on?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "I felt you transform. Did you have a premonition of a youma attack nearby? Where are the other scouts?"

"There's no attack," she said.

"Then...why did you transform?" he said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Because I knew you'd show up." She slowly walked toward him and pressed two fingers to his lower lip.

He removed her hand. "If you just want to flirt, I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"You've kissed me before," Usagi said, "and I rejected you. But you know that I'm married."

"What's your point, Sailor Moon?"

"Every night I lie in bed and all I can think about is you. When he's making love to me, I see your face instead." Usagi's face reddened and she looked down. "When I touch myself, I'm imagining your fingers..." she trailed off. Then in a sudden boost of confidence, she put her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. Grinding her pelvis into him, she was rewarded with a pulsating hardness.

Tuxedo Mask pulled away. "This is a dangerous game you're playing," he said, his husky voice making her shiver. "You told me you love him; why are you coming to me?"

"I do. But I can't fight this any longer. I want you," she said, kissing him again.

He pulled away once more and conjured a red rose into his hand. He trailed it down the side of her face and over her neck. "Perhaps he caresses you gently and treats you like a goddess." His voice hardened. "But as you have just demonstrated, you do not deserve to be treated like that." She felt the cold material of his cane touch the inside of her thigh.

It was then that Usagi realized her plan to seduce Tuxedo Mask had morphed into something else.

"What kind of woman sneaks out at night so she can meet another man?" he said darkly.

"I...I don't know," she said.

"A whore, Miss Moon. And that is what you are."

For a moment she stared up at him defiantly, ready to argue. But then he inched his cane up so that it was nearing her folds, and she could not stifle a sharp intake of breath.

"See?" Tuxedo Mask began rubbing his cane back and forth over her at an achingly slow pace while he dangled the rose temptingly around her cleavage. A feeling of coiled tightness arose in the pit of her stomach and she was rendered immobile.

"I'm sure you are already dripping wet," he said as he put the rose and cane away and pulled down her underwear. He pulled off one white glove, then bent down to bite her neck while two fingers dipped inside her. She moaned as he pumped them up and down.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he said. Usagi nodded. "Then say it. Beg for it."

"I want you to fuck me," she said breathily.

"That's not good enough."

"Please, I want to feel you inside of me. Please!" Her plea became more frantic as she felt herself nearing climax. He pulled his fingers out and instructed her to kneel on the hard surface of the roof.

"Now bend over and put your hands down," he ordered, and she did as she was told.

He steadied himself behind her and flipped her skirt over her back, entering her with almost no warning. She shrieked in pleasure and he began a steady pace, pulling her hips while he slammed into her.

"Can your husband make you scream like this? Does he know you're such a slut? Maybe next time I'll tie him up and make him watch as I fuck you."

Usagi could only grunt in response. She screamed again when she came, but he did not finish for another few minutes. They both collapsed on the ground; she was so hot that she welcomed the feeling of the cold surface pressed against her fuku.

Tuxedo Mask trailed his hand down the curve of her waist and sharply slapped her ass. "Until next time, Sailor Moon." He stood up and made his way off the roof.

Usagi remained on the roof for several minutes, slightly dazed but immensely satisfied. Finally she regained her wits and made her way back home.

* * *

Moonlight was streaming into the bedroom when Usagi quietly opened the door. She had detransformed in the hallway, which had the useful knack of cleaning up all bodily fluids—not just blood. A faint breeze was coming through a crack in the window as she slipped into bed and pulled the covers up. Her husband turned around to stare into her eyes.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked.

"No, honey, why would you even think that?"

He looked apprehensive as he spoke. "Are you sure that I'm satisfying you?"

"Of course," she said. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well," he said, "I know it was your big fantasy, but I couldn't control myself and something inside me took over. I'll admit I glanced through one of those cheesy S&M novels at the bookstore the other day and maybe it inspired me. Did I hurt you at all?"

Usagi began giggling at his earnestness. "Oh, Mamo-chan, you are too funny! No, it was just perfect!" she gushed. "Next time let's try teacher and student. I'll wear my old school uniform and it'll be amazing. Or maybe doctor and patient? I bet that's one of your fantasies. But that might put the wrong ideas in your head; when you start your residency I don't want you hitting on—"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Okay good, I'm glad you had fun. I enjoyed it too. I think teacher and student sounds promising. And it's realistic that you would need to offer me sexual favors in exchange for better grades," he said, smirking.

"Hey!" She smacked him in the face with a pillow. "Be careful, or you might wake up in the morning handcuffed to the bed as my sex slave."

"That sounds like a fitting repayment for tonight, I suppose. Good night. I love you, Usako." Mamoru turned back the other way, and Usagi wrapped an arm around him and snuggled closer.

"I love you too," she replied, muffled into his shoulder.


End file.
